Twist of Fate (Alive Tadashi HamadaxReader)
by Tokyorose627
Summary: The rain kept pouring down as canvases of black filled your vision, but you couldn't move from where you stood. Your eyes stared at the casket in front of you, too silent to speak any words; as if you could say anything at all. "Tadashi's not really gone," you continued to hear people say, "as long as we remember him."
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Big Hero 6, Tron:Legacy or it's characters!**

**Also, the suit Reader is wearing, I imagined to be Quorras from Tron:Legacy!**

* * *

><p>The rain kept pouring down as canvases of black filled your vision, but you couldn't move from where you stood. Your eyes stared at the casket in front of you, too silent to speak any words; as if you could say anything at all.<p>

"_Tadashi's not really gone,"_ you continued to hear people say,_ "as long as we remember him." _But he was, he was gone, taken from this world too soon. You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to see the figure of Aunt Cass, Tadashi and Hiro's Aunt comforting you, but you only gave her a glance. The love of your life for three years, gone in a blink of an eye.

_Why'd he have to be so selfless?_ You kept asking yourself that as you cried, tears finally running down your face, before you finally broke down and fell to your knees, clutching the necklace around your neck; the last thing he gave you.

(O-O) (O-O) (O-O)

"_Are you listening?"_ A voice made you jump lightly, bringing you back from your thoughts, looking down at the hand that was grasping your locket. _"Hey, you sill there?"_

"Yeah-" You cut yourself off, as you quickly grabbed your earpiece headset, pressing the small button against the small piece of technology. "Y-Yeah I'm here; got...caught up in something is all." You quickly began to type something into the keyboard in front of you, your vision scanning the large-scale monitors that you were using, looking over an electronic version of the entire landscape of your hometown, San Fransokyo. "I found a signal matching the information that Baymax sent me. The exact match to Yokai is on the secluded island next to San Fransokyo." You typed faster than normal eyes could see, and pushed one final button, sending the data. "It could be a trap, so be on your guard."

"_You know we always are." _You gave a small smirk at the voice coming back on your com link, before you heard the connection be cut off.

"Of course you are Hiro; you always are." Giving a small sigh, you settled into the chair you were in, hand unconsciously going back to the locket you had around your neck. Your thumb traced over the pattern on it, opening the locket to show a small picture inside; it was yourself and Tadashi Hamada, your recently passed boyfriend from your last anniversary. How could you ever picture yourself doing something like this at that time, a whole year ago? You knew Tadashi from SFIT, being a student there yourself, and after a few weeks, became a couple. After a fire had started at the school, he selflessly sacrificed himself to help someone in need. Now, an evil villain known as Yokai was terrorizing the city, and using Hiro's own invention, micro-bots, to his advantage. The team didn't know who it was...but you did.

"_I should tell them."_ You thought to yourself, grasping the seats armrest firmly. You were Professor Callaghan's student assistant, and truth be told, he trusted you with anything. When you had found out about the death of his daughter due to Alistair Krei's insufficient technology, you knew what he was going to do. _"What's stopping you from not telling them?"_ You contemplated to yourself; it would help the team, and help Hiro most of all; you just wanted him to smile, and be happy like he used to. You gave a heavy breath, before a sound startled you, echoing off the walls. You stood still in the chair you sat in, eyes darting around the room, to the door that led out into the hallways. You knew that Fred's butler, Heathcliff, was out, so you knew it was only you inside the large mansion. Before you had anytime to relax, the lights when out, the entire mansion a pitch black daze of confusion and fear. You stopped dead in your tracks, taking in a quick breath, unsure of what to do.

"Stay calm, and keep your guard up." You told yourself, as you pressed a small button on the center of you uniform that Hiro had helped you build. Your outfit was a skin tight black latex suit with microfiber stitching and metal enhanced elastic for extra flexibility, and held LED lights in the lined stitching of the suit, as well as your metal enhanced boots, for cases like these. The lines on your suit turned on, creating a light blue hue to fill the room, providing enough light; for the moment at least. Pressing the button on your com link, you tried to reach a signal. "Hiro, Hiro can you hear me? Honey, Wasabi, Gogo, Fred," you heard your voice echo off the walls of the room, "anyone?"

Nothing.

Giving an annoyed sigh, you walked towards the door, opening it slowly as it creaked from the movement. You slowly began to walk through the hallways towards the generator room, the hallways only being illuminated by the lights that your outfit provided, as you continually surveyed the area. _"This isn't normal,"_ you thought to yourself, _"the power doesn't just randomly go out at Fred's house; they have the money to keep it running even if it was cut off."_

Something caught your eye however and you stopped before turning on your heel, fists up and in a battle ready stance as you looked down the black hallway behind you; despite being alone, you could have sworn you saw a shadow form from the lights from your suit, one besides your own. When you heard and saw nothing, you stood up straight, goosebumps creeping up your entire body; something was definitely not right. _"You-... answer!" _You jumped when you heard you headset, pushing the button.

"Hiro, what's going on?" You continued down the hall until you made it towards the generator room, cautiously opening the door as you slowly made your way inside.

"_You...Yokai...Callaghan...danger-"_ You swore to yourself as the signal was choppy, only getting bits and pieces of what the boy was saying, before finding the generator switch; which was turned off.

"What's happening?" You asked yourself, looking at the piece of equipment before turning the switch back on, a loud noise coming from the large generator before the lights finally turned back on, filling the house with electricity as you gave a small breath of relief, pushing the button on your suit as the lights dimmed down, before turning off completely. As you made your way out of the room, feedback came from your earpiece. "Hiro, Hiro are you still there?"

"_Are you still at Fred's house?!" _His voice was loud, rushed; he was panicking. You gave a look of confusion, stopping to find yourself in the main foyer of the mansion.

"Yeah, of course I am," You eyebrows knitted together in confusion, swaying on your feet as you now faced the staircase, eyes cast downward, "What's going on Hiro?"

"_Listen, Callaghan has an accomplice!"_ Your eyes widened lightly, unsure that you had heard correctly.

"W-Wait, what? Accomplice?" You didn't know of anyone else that Callaghan would trust, and the grim feeling you had felt since the power had turned off worried you more.

"_Callaghan told us you knew about his daughter, and he sent his accomplice to kill you!"_ Your eyes widened as you felt your breath come to a halt, stopping in your tracks as you stared at the staircase in front of you, eyes dead set on the figure at the top of the stairs. Dressed in an all black outfit similar to a ninjas, the figure wore the same mask that Yokai wore, staring down at your frozen figure. You could tell that whoever it was under the mask, they were somewhat smaller and leaner than Callaghan; despite that, you were still terrified. Your throat was dry, too shocked to move, or speak, as you could hear Hiro's voice yell from the other side of your headset, the words echoing into your skull. _"Get out of there, now!"_

You immediately threw your arms up as you saw the man throw his arm towards your form, sending a wave of micro-bots towards your body. The palms of the gloves you wore glowed brightly as a light neon blue colored shield went around your body, hopefully shielding you as the micro-bots crashed against it, the shield glowing at the impact as you gasped. Your breathing was heavy and your adrenaline was at the highest it could be, trying to stand your ground and keep the shield up, and from ultimately being killed. Your eyes narrowed at the form at the top of the stairs, as you watched them descend down the stairs step by step, their stance never faltering, while you were still struggling. You grit your teeth s you noticed your shield begin to crack, and before you had the time to react, the shield exploded into shards of broken glass, sending your form flying until it crashed against the heavy mahogany doors behind you, grunting in pain as you fell on your front, arms struggling to lift yourself up.

Despite being on the team, and knowing karate and mixed martial arts, you never had the opportunity to use it in full combat due to being the team's navigator and information hub. It was a good choice for you to use the technology you had developed at SFIT for your suit; a shield that could withstand tons upon tons of weight, and could protect people from harm. The only trouble with it was the user had to be focused and steady when using the shield, or else it would falter and disintegrate over each impact; which had just happened to you, from whoever you were fighting; you noticed your communicator had flown off somewhere in the impact, but you didn't have time to worry about that now. You groaned as you took in a sharp breath, glaring at the form as the made it to the end of the stairs, before micro-bots came at you once again. You quickly got to your feet, jumping off the nearby wall next to you as you managed to dodge the wall of miniature machines, before throwing a punch towards Callaghan's accomplice. If you were going to fight them, you would for them like your life depended on it; which it did, and the thought scared you, no matter how brave you thought you were.

They dodged, moving swiftly as they threw a punch back, to which you blocked back, before giving a swift roundhouse kick to their head, but they managed to block that as well. You quickly took a step back, noticing that this person's move set was like yours, to the moves that you knew. _"Who is this guy?" _You asked yourself, as you continued to throw punches and kicks to the masked killer, who kept dodging and weaving expertly. Your eyes glared at the mask, your mind remembering what Hiro had told you about his micro-bots; the mask! With renewed vigor, you began to attack the figure with everything you had, sending punches towards their stomach and kicks to their head to get the mask off, but to no avail. They moved swiftly to send a punch towards your stomach, and you saw the chance, if only for a moment. With steady precision, you created another smaller shield against the palm of your hand to stop the assailant's punch, smirking lightly when you heard them groan lightly from the impact against it. While they were distracted, you turned your body and sent another round house kick, the most powerful you could muster, and sent it towards their head, and ultimately, to the mask they wore.

The glare you sent them was a satisfied one when you saw the mask fly off their head, along with the telepathic transmitter headband attached to it, watching as the micro-bots that had surrounded you fell to the ground like dominos. You quickly jumped back, kneeled to the ground as you gave a determined smirk as you held the mask in your hand.

"If you think it would be that easy to kill me, you-" You voice gave out as the figure turned to look out you, their face bare and in full view. You felt your heart stop as your eyes widened, tears beginning to form as they threatened to fall down your cheeks. Almond brown eyes met yours, and your voice finally fluttered out in a shocked whisper.

"Tadashi..."


	2. Chapter 2

Your hands began to shake, the mask that you had grabbed now on the floor as you stared at your boyfriend, Tadashi.

Alive.

"_He's alive?"_ You thought to yourself, your brain trying to comprehend what you were seeing in front of you. You inspected him closer, and your breath hitched in your throat when you saw his face. Scars and burns littered his face, some jagged, some straight and clean; his once flawless skin that you loved against your fingertip was marred and maimed; you were sure he had them all over his body, under the uniform he wore.

That night changed him, and you; the night he was taken away from you.

* * *

><p>Your hand grasped his tightly as he looked towards the building in front of them, up in flames. The once exuberant mood that you all had for Hiro's success dwindled as the news that Professor Callaghan was inside the building, and you knew what Tadashi was thinking.<p>

"Don't do it Tadashi, please!" You exclaimed towards him, your eyes pleading as your body shook. He was always the selfless man you knew, doing things to help people whenever he could.

Now was no exception.

"_Someone has to help."_ You had heard him say to Hiro, before you had stopped him once more. It would kill him, you knew it, going into the raging fire in front of you; you weren't going to lose him.

"Please Tadashi." Your voice faltered slightly, breaking from the situation that was currently taking over your entire being. His hand softened in your grip, and you gave a small sigh of relief, before suddenly you fell him pull you close. His hand held your own as you felt his lips descend onto yours softly, before he pulled away, eyes staring into yours. His lips turned to a slight frown, before his other hand rested on your cheek.

"I'll be back, I promise." You heard him whisper those words before he let go of your hand, giving you one last glance before he ran towards the burning building, leaving you silent, and stunned. Your body couldn't move as he disappeared into the catastrophe in front of you, before your brain finally caught up with what had just happened. "No..."

"Tadashi!" Hiro ran towards the building, witnessing what had just happened as grabbed his brothers hat, which had flown off his head.

"Hiro, no!" You exclaimed, running after the boy as you grabbed his shoulder, but it was already too late. The fire erupted as the blast sent both of you backwards, your body crashing against the pavement.

Blood seeped out of the back of your head, as you heard a young voice yell out, your vision blurry as it stared at the stars that shined in the night sky.

"_Tadashi!"_

"_Tadashi!" _Hiro's voice was muffled through your ears as your brain tried to process what was happening, but the impact to your head was hindering you from fully comprehending what had just happened. You heard Hiro continue to yell that name, the name you loved to hear, the name of the man that you loved so much.

"Tadashi..." Your hoarse, weak voice whispered out, as the smell of smoke and ash wafted around you.

He was gone.

* * *

><p>Or so you thought.<p>

"..." You were silent, the words you thought of over and over again at the thoughts of seeing him again, caught in your throat as he simply stood there, staring at you. His eyes held no emotion, as if they were dead, lifeless; void of all emotion. Finally, with enough courage, you spoke.

"Tadashi?" You voice was soft but broken, tears threatening to fall from your eyes as you saw his eyes widen slightly, though it could have been your imagination. You saw his body tense lightly, and you contemplated whether you should go towards him or not, but you hesitated when you saw him take a step forward, pulling something from his side. A glint of light passed your eyes as the lights above you caught the metal in Tadashi's hand, a jagged knife. Eyes widened at the sight of the weapon, and you didn't have time to even voice your fear as Tadashi snarled out a yell, rushing towards you with the weapon thrusting towards your stomach. You jumped out of the way before any harm could be brought to you, but your mind was swirling with thoughts of confusion and fear; why was Tadashi attacking you? Was he trying to kill you?

"Tadashi, stop!" You yelled, but you stopped yourself as you dodged another attack, refraining from defending yourself from your once thought to be dead lover.

_He was fast, and you only hoped you were faster._

Quick flashes of movements blurred together in your vision as you tried to follow his movements, dodging one after another, each evasion becoming sloppier as you tried to quiet the thoughts that pounded against your skull. The knife glistened threateningly in the rooms light and your heart couldn't stop beating a mile a minute.

_Tadashi was alive, and he was trying to kill you._

A hiss came from your lips as you suddenly felt the sharp blade of the knife cut your arm, small traces of blood seeping from your arm as droplets fell to the carpet beneath your feet. You looked as the point of the blade was about to pierce your arm fully, but you dodged once more only to have another swift cut to your skin. You quickly blocked his knife away as you moved towards his back, attempting to restrain him, but you faltered for a moment when you noticed something imbedded on Tadashi's neck. It was some sort of technology, small in diameter; it must have been what was making Tadashact this way. Some sort of mind control device was what was making Tadashi do these things; helping Callaghan, trying to kill you!

Another yell came from Tadashi as he turned swiftly on his feet, sending punches towards your figure as you dodged and blocked them to the best of your ability, while also avoiding the sharp dagger in his hand. You would have to get close to him in order to get to that device; you weren't sure how, but you would in order to save him.

"Tadashi, please just stop and listen!" Your cries and yells fell on deaf ears as the asian man continuously came towards you with an intent to kill, your breath becoming labored as your body began to slow down from the pace you were going at. It would only be a matter of time before you would run out of energy, and the cuts on your body weren't helping either. Each time you would catch your breath even for a moment, a new cut adorned your skin, feeling the blood pool down your arms and legs like sweat. You yelled when a rather close call with his knife came towards you once more, as it came in contact with one of your hands, slashing mercilessly against the device. You yelled as you felt it short circuit, small sparks of electricity shooting out from the opening and the wires that were cut and ripped apart.

Now with no use of your tech, and with your body growing more and more fatigued as time went on, you only hoped the others could come in time. Your eyes peered back up towards Tadashi, your mind struggling to find some answer to what you should do. Your mind went blank as you remembered that night of the fire, and your hands tightened into fists. You weren't able to save him that night, but you had been given something special now; a chance to save him from whatever horrible fate had befallen him.

"I'm not giving up on you." You declared back to the male, who was breathing heavily, eyes locked on you with a glare. The dagger, lined and stained with your blood, glistened in the light of the room as it met your vision, making you swallow thickly. "You may not realize it now," you stood ready as you glanced at your broken tech against the palm of your hand, the plan forming in your mind, "but people need you." You eyes faltered for a moment as you said those words, before taking a breath, your nerves hardening as you mad a mad dash towards Tadashi, as he two of you began your dance of death once more. Punch after punch, kick after kick, the two of you continued on until you rushed at the male, pushing him roughly against the wall behind him with all the strength you could muster.

"_Now I just need-" _Your thoughts were cut off as a searing pain shot through your entire body, your breath hitching in your throat as you gave out a pained yell. Your eyes widened as your hands clutched Tadashi's uniform her wore, so tight that you were sure it would rip from your tight grip. That knife, that _damned _knife, how could you have forgotten about it in all this commotion? The hilt of the dagger pressed up against your back, as the whole blade dug through your delicate skin. Your rushed to hold your hands tightly onto Tadashi's shoulders as you felt the sudden feeling of your legs giving out, as blood began to seep from the wound the knife had made. His eyes, so dark and clod, bore straight back into your shocked ones, trying to find some sort of comfort in all of this mess. How did your relationship, as two simplistic lovers, end up as something so complicated?

"T-Tadashi..." Your hoarse voice whispered to the male as you saw his eyes glare back into yours, before a scream ripped through your throat as the blade twisted inside you. Small puddles of blood formed beneath the two of you as your hands clutched so tightly to his shoulders, you were sure you wouldn't be able to let go.

Was this it for you? Was this how you were going to leave this world? Your mind felt light headed as you stared back at your lover, who you only wished was back to the way he was, instead of this...monster. Your hand, slowly, oh so slowly, reached up to cup his cheek affectionately, tears prickling the sides of your eyes. "I told you," your raspy voice whispered back to him, "I'm not giving up on you." Your hand trailed forward behind him as the sparks shot out lightly, your hand so close to the goal that you had set on.

"Even if at the cost of my own life." Your hand shot out to grasp the back of his neck as the sparks shot out of your device, causing bright flashes to fill the room as Tadashi yelled from the sudden rush of pain. You closed you eyes tightly as you clung to him, feeling so wrong for hurting him; but it was to help him, to free him. The sparks continued on and on until you felt yourself be thrown to the ground harshly, but you were to weak to even get back up, your vision starting to blur and fade. The device on Tadashi's neck cracked and short circuited as he fell to the ground, smoke wafting from the piece of machinery.

_He was free_, you thought to yourself. _Hiro will be so happy._

You felt your body begin to feel lighter, as you began to grow tired. The sounds around you became muffled, like you were underwater, as your breathing began to falter; slower and slower your heart began to beat.

The muffled sounds of doors slamming open resounded through your ears, but your were too weary to even notice. A group of people ran in, as some inspected the scene, but only ran towards you.

"_Hiro! It's-"_

"_Tadashi's here, alive...Hiro he's alive!"_

You could hear the muffled voice of your team mates, and you tried to voice your happiness, but it fell on deaf ears. Your eyelids began to flutter ever so slowly, feeling too heavy for you to keep open. _"Tadashi's alive everyone. He's gonna be ok,"_ you wanted to say to them, but the blood loss was too much for you.

"_(Name)! (Name) stay with us!" _

"_Hiro we need to get her medical attention, now!"_

You could see the outline of Hiro kneeling down towards you, trying to get you to say something, anything, but you were so tired...

"_Baymax! Baymax help!"_

"_Hiro we need to get both of them to a hospital!"_

"_(Name) we're gonna get you help, just...just stay with us!"_

You could hear everyone panicking, although muffled, you could hear the urgency in Gogo and Wasabi's voice, the shocked silence of Fred, the sobs and tears of Honey Lemon, and the heartbreaking pleas of the youngest Hamada as he saw your weak, pale body on the floor. Your blurry vision made out Baymax coming towards your fragile body, as you gave a short, shallow breath.

The loud thumping in your ears finally came to a halt, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>WELP.<strong>

**That was sad, wasn't it? **

**Heh.**

**Well then, that's the end of this one, I think.**

**I was thinking of possibly doing an epilogue, but that's only if people really want one.**

**If you just want to give me your opinions on this story, or want or do not want an epilogue, tell me so in a review!**


End file.
